Hidden Meanings, Hidden Feelings
by just a liar
Summary: What is behind Jeri s words about Rika? Friendship? Closeness? Love? The only thing Rika knows is that she is madly in love with a Katou.


Hey Guys, new stories seem to be popping to my head day by day.

I think it´s good.

This story is from one of my favorite pairings even though not many people ship them, I do!

I believe the name would be Ruri Ruki/Juri or Riri Rika/Jeri (the last one doesn´t sound good)

My first Digimon Story so be kind :)

I warn you, I may change some things.

Italics are Rika´s thoughts; starting from episode 24.

Hope you like it :D

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Digimon series Season 3. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story. Femlash, girlxgirl, don´t like, don´t read.

* * *

_**Hidden Meanings, Hidden Feelings**_

Rika couldn´t remember the first time she felt something rather than friendship for someone; she thinks this is the first time she has felt what they so call... _love._

She didn´t understand it completely, how could she, The Ice Queen develop romantic feelings for someone sweet, kind, humble, but most important, straight.

Yes, Rika Nonaka, with only 12 years old, knew she was gay.

It wasn´t a big surprise: a tomboyish girl from a family consisting of her young mother and grandmother. Not a big discovery, after all.

Only 3 other persons knew about her _preferences _and those were her mother, grandmother and Henry.

When she told her family, the reaction was unexpected.

Her grandmother just gave her pat on the back and Congratulated her for _"finally finding her inner courage" _or something like that. Her mother bursted into tears and hugged her so tightly she nearly died, then began rambling so quickly she could only make the words _"I´ll always love you no matter what". _That was the first time she broke her bow about crying.

And Henry... Henry was her best friend, even though the others didn´t see their closeness, Rika always searched his company and support when she was low.

When he told him, a great weight left her chest, she felt she finally could breathe, that she was finally letting things flow and opening up. After some minutes of silence and Henry´s unreadable face, Rika began to panic, just to be engulfed in a warm hug.

**_Flashback_**

_-Thank you- Henry said_

_-For what?- Rika asked omitting the "for being gay?" part in the question_

_-For confiding me with this, it demonstrates you trust me, and that means so much to me- Henry answered with a tone barely audible_

_Rika felt her cheeks were wet and she sighed while smiling; she had broken her bow two times in a week._

_**End of Flashback**  
_

So now, Rika found herself heading to the Digital world; next to the object of her affections talking about how Leomon was the best prince of them all, just to have Takato to say he could be better if he wanted and an almost fight between Leomon and him.

_Prince... Why not a princess instead?_

-Rika?- Jeri asked interrupting her thoughts

-Huh?- Rika responded immediately while turning around

-I asked, Who do you think would be better, Takato or Leomon?- Jeri repeated locking eyes with Rika all the while

-None of them- Rika answered without hesitation

-Why? You have to choose someone!- Jeri said while pouting

Rika looked around and saw all eyes on her.

-I bet I would be a better prince than both of them together... No offense Leomon- Rika said while shrugging her shoulders and walking away, leaving a set of expressions in every Tamer and Digimon.

-None taken- Leomon whispered

When Rika turned around again she saw almost every tamer and digimon were in shock except from smirking Henry, Terriermon and Leomon; but the best expression was Jeri´s blush and shy smile.

-Well, then, you gotta charm me _Princess _Rika- Jeri whispered loud enough to be heard and brushed her hand against Rika´s while taking the lead of the group

Now, everyone was in shock, and Rika was blushing for the first time in front of them.

-I definitely will, Milady-

4 words were enough to begin their relationship, and no one knew where it was heading.

* * *

If you liked it, say it in a wonderful review :D


End file.
